gossipgalefandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy/Mick Relationship Timeline
A breakdown of the "relationship" between Michaela S and Tommy P (he almost loved her). 2014 November * Alex G's 17th birthday gathering: Despite having several mutual friends, Michaela and Tommy meet for the first time. She discloses to him her desire to dye her hair lilac after Year 12 finishes, which led to his nickname of her: Lilac December * Chat ensues 2015 January * The pair attend the Australian Open with friends Antonia S, Francesca J and Alessia D February * The pair spontaneously attend a screening of ''Fifty Shades of Grey ''with friend and perpetual third wheel, Antonia S April * The pair attend Bella M's 18th Birthday party, where Michaela spends half the night sitting "ironically" on Tommy's lap. At the party, friend Antonia S suggests that Michaela has a crush on Tommy in a brazen move during a game of "Never Have I Ever". May * Tommy attends Michaela's 18th birthday party, as the only male in attendance. The pair still insist that they are not dating * Michaela accompanies Tommy to his Year 12 Formal August * Michaela takes Tommy's kiss virginity at Bella B's birthday party. Mass hysteria ensues. Neither address the event for several weeks after. November * Both finish their VCE exams and still avoid defining the relationship, despite their insistence that the definition was only on hold until exams were over. December * Tommy accompanies Michaela to her Year 12 Valedictory formal, proceeding to become very drunk thanks to the open bar and thus ruining her evening. * The pair attend Felicity and Nelle's 18th Birthday party, where their issues regarding both of their inabilities to function properly when inebriated came to a head. Ultimately, the pair decide to call off the relationship, though it was never officially "on". Tommy departs early from the party, leaving Michaela to drunkenly cry outside Melbourne Central, mourning the past year of her life wasted. * Michaela spends the next day with Antonia S singing along to old school One Direction songs and eating a variety of carbs 2016 February * Michaela accompanies Antonia S, Maddie L, Eliza C and Maddi W to an O-Week event at Luna Park, and the trio run into Tommy and a gaggle of girls none of them were familiar with. Michaela and Maddi ignore Tommy, still furious and embarrassed with his handling of the "break up", Antonia however, takes pity on him and tries to explain their anger and sympathise with him. The final straw is broken, however, when Michaela sees him on a ride with a girl nestled into his crotch. May * Tommy receives a pity invitation to Michaela and Sarah G's 19th Birthday Club Outing, which he accepts, unaware that he really shouldn't * Despite the fact that Michaela is no longer interested in him, Tommy takes the invitation as a cue to reestablish the relationship and sends a long text initially expressing a desire to become friends, but ultimately criticising Michaela's handling of their "break up". Michaela finds the whole thing laughable, and proceeds to enter her "Hoe Phase".